Leopardmon
Character Synopsis Leopardmon, the "Lion Knight of the Round" is a Holy Knight Digimon whose names and design are derived from both the leopard (Panthera pardus) and "Duft" (Deu: Fragrance). It is acknowledged even by the other Royal Knights as their foremost strategist. It has the invaluable ability to lead the Royal Knights, who each possess a dogma that they believe in. Its own motto is "Justice equals power". When it goes into personal combat, it changes into "Leopard Mode" and races across the battlefield. It wields the "Sword of Annihilation" (消滅の剣 Shoumetsu no Tsurugi) and "Sword of Destruction" (破壊の剣 Hakai no Tsurugi) beam swords. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A, likely''' Low 2-C''' | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C |At least 2-A , likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Leopardmon/Duftmon | Leopardmon/Duftmon Leopard Mode | Leopardmon X/Duftmon X Gender: Technically genderless, but effectively male Age: Unknown Classifcation: Mega-level Data-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Expert Swordsman, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted ZeedMillenniummon's existence erasing attacks), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, and Death Manipulation, Acausality, Can change to a Leopard Form, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can cancel out Statistics Amplification. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level, likely''' Universe Level+''' (Despite being the weakest of the Royal Knights, he shouldn't be too far behind Magnamon and Gallantmon) | At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+(Comparable to his base form) | Universe Level+ (All around improved fighter) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Stated to be the strongest of the Royal Knights, a statement that he surprisingly managed to back up by facing off against Takumi Aiba, Yuuko Kamishiro and Alphamon only hours before they defeated the Mother Eater, an entity that could affect "all worlds". Far above Dynasmon and Crusadermon, the former of which managed to hold off Alphamon, Takumi and Yuuko and the ladder is significantly stronger than Eater Adam and Eater Eve) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Despite being the weakest of the Knights in terms of pure power, he still participates in many of their battles) Speed: FTL (Comparable to his fellow Knights, all of which are capable of fighting MangaGaruruomon). Possibly Infinite (Capable of clashing with the Seven Great Demon Lords, who are native to the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist) | At least FTL, Possibly Immeasurable | Massively FTL+ (Can attack trillions of times per second with its Eine Billion attack). Possibly Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Omegamon, who is able to fight the Mother Eater in higher dimensional space. Superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) | Immeasurable (Should be as fast as Alphamon and Omegamon, who are able to freely reach and traverse the Terminals, the Digital World's past, present, and future separated into separate worlds, additionally, the former was stated to have transcended space and time) Lifting Ability: At least Class P (should be on par with the other Royal Knights, who helped to keep the Digital World from crashing into the Human World) | Likely Universal (Should be roughly comparable to the Demon Lords)| At least Class P | Immeasurable via power-scaling (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Ability: At least Universal, likely Universal+ (Not as strong as Omegamon, but is a formidable combatant in his own right) | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ , likely High Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ , likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe Level, likely''' Universe Level+'| At least '''Universe Level', likely Universe Level+| Universe Level+| At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Tanked hits from Takumi) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Participated in numerous battles with his fellow Knights and barely survived a fight with ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: Can fight for long periods of time and casually fended off Rosemon and Ravemon, two Mega-level Digimon until they harnessed the power of Burst Evolution. Range: Extended melee range with sword attacks, several kilometers with projectiles Intelligence: Is the Royal Knight's foremost tactician and one of its most skilled members. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman that can strike at least a trillion times per second in its X-Antibody reinforced form. However, for all of his brilliance, Leopardmon's continual success has left it arrogant at times, causing lapses in judgment that allow his foes to overcome it. Weaknesses: He is sometimes somewhat overconfident, and is extremely obedient to Yggdrasil and thus will follow its orders to the letter. Versions: Base | Leopard Mode | Leopardmon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" | None Notable | Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base * Extinction Wave/Aussterben: (Deu: Extinction) Flings a wave of energy from the Sword of Annihilation. * Black Aura Blast/Ernste Welle: (Deu: Gravity Wave): Releases an explosive burst of energy from the Sword of Destruction. * Support End: Negates and cancels out all forms of statistics buffing. * Speed Break Field: Lowers the opponent(s) speed. Leopard Mode * Wolkenkratzer: (Deu: Skyscraper) Causes pillars of bedrock to appear from the ground to fling the opponent across long distances. * Blockade: Flies past his opponent multiple times, slashing his opponent to pieces. * Eroberung: (Deu: Conquest) Creates energy mines from the tip of its tale which surround his opponent and restricts their movements, triggering powerful explosions on contact. Leopardmon X * Eine Billion (Deu: One Trillion): Skillfully strikes its target over a trillion times in a single second. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Characters